


Harry potter but done like annabell lee

by Genderfluid_Womoromantic_Cat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, I am so sorry, IDK its just fun, Sad, based off annabell lee, but i didn't put it in that fandom, but then i wrote the last sentance sad :(, i just used a rhyme generater, i take too much plesure out of tagging, i tried to make it ok, i was bored, kind of, please belive me on this, this kind of sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 00:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genderfluid_Womoromantic_Cat/pseuds/Genderfluid_Womoromantic_Cat
Summary: The title





	Harry potter but done like annabell lee

**Author's Note:**

> I neeed kudos  
> Jk   
> but seriosly  
> please give me kudos

It was many and many a year ago   
In a castle by the water  
There lived a boy who you may know  
By the name of harry potter  
And this boy he lived with no other thought   
Then recover from the slaughter   
(idk i needed a rhyme)

He was a child but not a child  
In a world he did not know  
But he lived a life far harder than the life  
Of those older and wiser than he  
With a past that the world coveted   
Though a child he never had chance to be 

And this is the reason that long ago  
In a cupboard under the stairs  
There lived a boy who knew no love  
But only had his poor affairs  
So that his magical world came  
And he thought they answered his prayers  
But made him fullfil a prophecy 

But the moon never dreams without bringing his dreams  
Of the deaths he has been forced to see  
And the stars never rise but he sees the bright eyes  
Of his darlings his darlings his family and pride  
Stolen away from he

So he lay down by his loves side  
In the case by the water  
And wished with his whole heart  
His name was not harry potter  
And cried himself to sleep that night  
And woke next morning alone

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading


End file.
